


It's complicated

by mr_demon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College AU, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, not alot though I'm not the Devil sorry/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_demon/pseuds/mr_demon
Summary: Hanzo Has to go to college in America thanks to his brother Genji. When in reality he'd rather stay and talk to his online "pal".Hanzo slowly falls in love with his "pal" But finds out that it was the man who he hates.what will happen in this crazy fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Right opposite me was The guy I was flirting with for three years. you think you know a guy for three years apparently not. We can’t start there let's go back to a more simpler time when all I worried about was if I got higher than an B grade of my results.

**Lazyhazy-message at 1:34 pm. Come on you can’t just leave an important man dying on the battlefield sweetpea.**

The phone unexpectedly vibrated after I closed my computer from the same guy I’ve been playing this obnoxious game with, and just like the game so was the man well what can you say he was American after all. I pick up my phone to text back as quickly as I can.

**Judge.ment- message at 1:35 pm I don't recall leaving someone important.**

I snicker the remark to myself but not just a minute later the man texted back straight away.

**Lazyhazy-message at 1:35 pm. Okay one) ouch that hurt doll are you trying to hurt my little heart two ) you are just salty because I was able to get more kills than you.**

Oh, he wants to play dirty now, yeah good luck with that. I texted as quick as I could.

J **udge.ment- message at 1:35 pm Really now? Sorry but who was the one who kept dying and I had to save you all the time. Another thing Mr.Igotonekillhigherthanyou didn't you only get 11% weapon accuracy? Now that's embarrassing.**

The corners of my lips curled, unconditioned as I tried to fight back, however, my cheeks were swelled with the pressure I obviously failed my laughter exploded, filling the room with so much joy this is highly uncommon for me to be laughing this hard but I can't help teasing this American. It takes awhile for the American to reply but he does.

**Lazyhazy-message at 1:38 pm. Well aren't you just so darn rude today, My heart is broken because of you mister. Feel ashamed! Judge.ment- message at 1:38 pm Shouldn't you be asleep? give me some peace for once lol.**

I added the lol to make sure he knows I’m joking I'm harsh but not that bad I think…

**Lazyhazy-message at 1:38 pm. You have known me for two years and you really think I'm going to fall asleep on your cute ass? Helllllll no! But harsh like always sweetie.**

Him and his stupid pet names, with not to mention his flirts

**Lazyhazy-message at 1:39 pm. But hey a question I was going to ask you was what's your plans for college? I'm sadly going to the one close to me still don't know what to pick. I bet over in the Japan land you got fancy shiiittt.**

Now thinking what was his plans for college? Well probably to do business but was that all? I would probably have to follow my little sh- brother around to see what stupid school he will pick after all father wants us to be in the same classes.

**Judge.ment- message at 1:39 pm That’s sadly up to my brother and father I cannot fill you in with all my life details.**

“Hanzo!” speaking of little shits here is the devil himself calling me down for dinner probably or- dammit family meeting,

**Judge.ment- message at 1:39 pm I got to go family meeting wish me luck!**

**Judge.ment went offline.**

I walked down the long hallway I will admit we do have a big house well we own a family business what did you expect? “And the prince arrives! Finally, Hanzo. I thought you'd never come down!” Genji teased as he lounged on the couch. His face has the smuggest grin I've seen on him and I had to restrain myself from punching him in his annoying face. “Here's the disappointment of the hour,” I drawled out with an eye roll. “Thought you weren't supposed to be home until later this evening. What's the matter? Blown through your allowance while at the arcade? Or did you spend too much money on those whores you hang out with?” “Well excuse you, but those are my friends, not some “whores”.” “Same difference.” “Hanzo, Genji. Damage!,” hands slammed viciously down on the nearest coffee table grabbing the attention of us both, “We’re here to discuss college.” our father snapped at us. “Now, Hanzo, sit.” I nodded and sat down on the couch, as far from Genji as possible, as I would love to just kill him at this very moment. Our father explained the circumstances- well, it was more to me than it was to my brother. After all, it was Genji’s brilliant idea that this is happening. Honestly, I don't know why our father would put Genji in charge of where we go to college. The worse idea he has ever had. Now, thanks to my little sh- I mean, brother, I have to go to college in America! America of all places! Are you bloody serious? They're so rude, rambunctious and rowdy. Never mind. No one is as annoying as Genji.

**Judge.ment- message at 3:59 pm My brother ruined my life! Like always. So turns out I have to do college over in “the land of the free” why couldn't he pick a better place like seriously.**

“Ooh, la la texting your lover again?” Genji snickered. Here he goes again trying his best to embarrass me, the only embarrassment he brings to me is being my brother. “For the last time brother he is not my lover or will ever be my lover” I stated. “once you two are done bickering can we discus when you will be leaving,” father claimed with an annoyed tone. After I and Genji nodded father continued, “like I was saying you both Will be leaving tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice Hanzo but that's the only time that works out for all of us.” Please tell me this a joke, okay where the cameras very funny. Now after finally noticing that they are dead serious. “It's not like you have anything better to do brother.” “Anything better to do?! I have much more important needs and duties then you will ever have in your pathetic life.” I hissed. I will admit that was out of order but I cannot help it, on such short notice and with my brother's stupid remark. I headed straight to my room not saying thing else to my family, have they all gone crazy. Firstly, father lets Genji make a choice which is always the worst. Secondly, we have to pack by tomorrow that is not enough time for my standards. And finally, Genji Shimada is a little shit. But, who didn't know that already?

**Judge.ment- message at 4:16 pm To make matters, even more, worse than it's going, we are leaving tomorrow and I don't even know what state we are going to. It's so unorganized.**

I sent the text to my dear online friend knowing he's going to be so confused when he wakes up.

**Ninjafuck420- message at 4:16 pm Brother, you can't stay mad at me forever we will be on a 12-hour flight together.**

I don't always hate Genji sometimes he's okay but today he isn't, I would rather not deal with him for the day

**Ninjafuck420- message at 4:16 pm Come onnnnnnnn I’ll treat you to a movie with pizza (っ˘ω˘ς )**

It's really hard to deny a movie but if it's another film by Steven Segal because he watches them for the “irony” I might strangle him.

**Ninjafuck420- message at 4:16 pm And I swear on my life it's not my ironic movies.**

**Judge.ment- message at 4:16 pm You’ve convinced me.**

I typed slightly annoyed.

**Ninjafuck420- message at 4:16 pm You won't regret this Hanzo!**

I head to Genji’s room which unfortunately was next door. “My dear amazing brother Oh how the gods have blessed me with your presence this evening” Genji mocked. “I know I'm pretty amazing. Now shoo move over I want to watch.” “demanding.” Only a couple minutes into the romcom “Cyborg Girl” Did we both see guys face get smashed with cake "the amount of times that I wanted to do that to you on your birthday.’ I sighed. And yet again more time passed. “Hanzo this is a shit movie two peoples face have been smashed with cake” “Shut up and watch the movie!” I commanded “Okay I haven't heard someone talk about so much shit” Genji said “Listen if you don't like it don’t watch it.” I snapped. I just want to get through one movie when Genji is not ruining by his marks on the movie it gets really annoying. An hour later of this amazing movie that sadly came to an end “And you judge my type of movies” Genji spoke with such sarcasm. “How dare, that was a work of art” I said trying to deny the fact that Genji is actually right it was terrible but I’ve made my mind up that it's a great movie. Judge.ment- message at 5:46 pm I just watched the worst and the best movie please don't ask how Ninjafuck420- message at 5:46 pm Get off your phone you are so rude -_- I sent Genji a glare that should kill a man just by it, but with that Genji busted out with laughter. “Oh yeah you should probably start packing,” After Genji gave me that look I knew something was wrong. “we are leaving hella Early. Don’t be mad at me this ain't my fault if the times were my choice we would leave at the evening” that's true it's not Like Genji to want to leave early he's a night owl. However, there was always a question I needed to ask. “How early?” i questioned “well around one in the morning” He replied. Okay, that's really not that bad, I go to sleep around that time so I’ll be fine however Genji is still out partying. “I shall bid you farewell brother, I need to pack basically my whole room.” I picked up the pillow I was cuddling I started to walk out and then threw the pillow at Genji. “Dickhead!” A yell came from Genji as I just laugh to myself. Okay, where to start. I look around the familiar room trying to think what I want to pack. I grab all my shirts, no shirts left behind. I put every basic need, some family photos and my laptop.

**Judge.ment- message at 6:00 pm Wish me luck on the flight.**

Was I excited to go to America? Maybe. However, I’m worried about change.

 


	2. That's a stupid name.

“I’m never sitting next to you on a flight ever again,” I complained. 

In the progress of turning my phone on, Genji for some reason decided to open his mouth.

“We should probably head to the hotel first we have to stay there for three days.” he spoke.

“Are you serious? Father didn't even get us a house?!?”

“Nope”

“So that means”

“Yeap”

We have to stay in a dorm you have to be kidding me. Great for once I hope I get Genji as my roommate and not some disgusting American.

My phone turns on and sets off like an alarm clock, which reminds me. I  have to set it to American time.

**Lazyhazy message at 1:00 pm**

Wait what?! You are coming over here today oh sweetheart if I knew that I would get a place ready for you to stay ;)

**Lazyhazy message at 1:00 pm**

But I'm sorry that you don't want to come over here but it's a nice thought I get to breathe the same air as you

**Lazyhazy message at 1:20 pm**

Sorry doll didn't mean to tease you so much

This man is unbelievable.

**Judge.ment message at 2:34 pm**

I just landed and we have to head to the hotel now because my dad did not get us a house so we have to stay in dorms please save me.

As soon as I sent the text I get in the taxi with Genji to head to the hotel. 

**Lazyhazy message at 2:34 pm**

And I’m here staying in a dorm by choice yikes.

**Judge.ment message at 2:36 pm**

You have to tell me what your roommate is like, I’m slightly hoping that mine will be my brother.

**Lazyhazy Message at 2:36 pm**

And for you to say that is really rare.

“Hanzo you have a serious problem,” Genji said in disgust. 

Talking to a guy that you may or may not have feelings for every day is not a problem. He should be happy that I’m having somewhat of a social life for once.

“That means nothing coming out of your mouth”I sassed.

“ you are so rude, brother”

“I know, get use to it”

**Judge.ment message at 2:41 pm** **If you ever meet my brother, run and never come back.**

**Lazyhazy Message at 2:41 pm** **Thanks for the tip.**

“Oh he will give you more than just the tip” cackled Genji

Words can't describe how much I want to kill my “dear” brother right now.

I raise my hand and smack him across the shoulder.

“ kono yarou (you Bastard),” Genji yelped. “, was there any need for that?!?”

“I did what I should have done that many years ago.”

The whole ride to the hotel was filled with arguments over bullshit like always. We were lucky the cab driver didn't kick us out. Once we finally got to the hotel, we got our suitcases out of the trunk (which to mention for some reason Genji thought it was appropriate to have a leopard suitcase I gave him my judgemental stare) and paid the driver. He drove off in a hurry, most likely thankful we were out of the cab. When looking at the hotel it looked like something you’ll bring a hooker to, of course not my choice. 

“Disgusting taste like always brother.”I mocked

“My talent should not go to waste,” Genji said sarcastically

“What talent” I laughed to myself

We check into the hotel thank the lords Genji actually got us the suite, see he's not always a failure. The room was nice, both of the bedrooms were nice, the kitchen was okay, bathroom good and living room is just a living room.  

“Okay, I’m actually proud of you right now Genji.” I smiled lightly.

I start to unpack half my suitcase, I really hate packing.

I lay down on my bed and check my texts.

**Lazyhazy Message at 3:02 pm**

Btw babe, what state are you in?

one) him and these stupid pet names 

two) what the fuck is a state. To find the answer I go to the only source that knows everything about America.

“Genji what state are we in?!” I yell from across the hotel room

“California? I think.” Genji yelled in responses.

That's a stupid name for a place.

**Judge.ment Message at 3:03 pm**

A state called “California?”, The name sounds stupid on it owns honestly typical.

**Lazyhazy Message at 3:03 pm**

Shut the front door, no way? You’re bullshitting me.

Whatever he just said, it made no sense.

**Judge.ment Message at 3:03 pm**

No, we are in that state.

  


**Lazyhazy Message at 3:03 pm**

Okay let me give you a few places you gotta check out, actually no here's one.

**Junker's diner.**

  


That was the stupidest name I have ever heard. 

“Genji! How do you feel about getting some food.” I yelled

Then all of sudden my door slams wide open there stands Genji In his Orange Hoodie, ripped black jeans and some plain black shoes. he looked like some drove him through a hedge backwards, His hair messy as can be and is that- He already got hold of alcohol How we have been here for an hour?!?

“ I thought you would never ask!” He chirped. There are only three things Genji is always excited about which are: drugs, sex, and food. “Perfect combo” according to the man himself.

**Judge.ment Message at 3:04 pm**

I and my brother will check it out now, we’re both hungry.

  


“Genji call the cab tell him to be here as soon as possible,” I commanded.

“Yes, your highness” Sarcastically said the walking carrot. 

I threw on my mid-length lambskin trench coat which is the comfiest thing ever to me.

**Lazyhazy Message at 3:04 pm**

Aweeeh you really do care doll!

I want to punch him right now. Him and his stupid comments.

  


The cab arrived and unfortunately, it was the same driver that dropped us off at the hotel. He groaned as we got into the back. we gave him the location that Lazyhazy sent to me after ten annoying comments.

Most of the drive was filled with Genji’s annoying complaints that he was hungry, and the cab driver screaming at people to move and his horn honking. After he parked and let us out, I looked at the diner.

“You've got to be kidding me?” I groaned, “What a mess.”

“Oh, how ironic. Just like your personality.” Genji said to me.

“Whatever.”

We walked inside and were greeted by the smell of grease and old trash.

I stare down the awful interior of this so-called “diner”. We take a seat near the window when this overly excited waiter, who smells and looks like he was born out of a dumpster.

“G’day mates! Me name’s Jamison! I’m servin’ ya t’day! What’ll it be to drink?” He asked in the most high pitch, god awful Australian accent.

“one Vanilla Milkshake for m-” Genji was rudely interrupted by this rat.

“Milkshake! Didya hear that, Roadie! He wants the milkshake!” Rat shouted into the kitchen. He looks back at us. “They're the best! Roadie makes ‘em by hand! Literally! He uses his hands!” Nope nope nope, I have completely lost my appetite.

“I’ll just have a bottled water” The rat gave me an upset expression.

“Alrighty! One bottled water! Roadie! One bottled water for the fuckwit!” 

I have no idea what that means but I'm hurt. The rat walked away and sat on the counter. 

**Judge.ment Message at 3:20 pm**

Where the fuck did you send me?

**Judge.ment sent a photo.**

I decided to send a photo of “Jamison” On the counter talking to the “Roadie”

**Lazyhazy Message at 3:20 pm**

Holy cow you are actually there. You are so close that I could walk to you. I'm not going to because that’s really creepy.

  


**Judge.ment Message at 3:20 pm**

I’m here thinking that you would sweep me off my feet. You have crushed my little heart.

Finally, a decent looking person in this horrid diner walked up to us. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Genji sat straight up in his seat. That probably wasn't the only thing sitting up straight.

“ 今度はしている [now you're behaving]” I snickered at him.

“Hello. I'm Angela and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order your food?” she asked with a thick accent of some kind. I look over to Genji who is practically drooling in his seat, I kick him from under the table and snap him back into reality.

“Yeah, I’ll have a  _ bacon _ cheeseburg-”

Angela slapped a hand over his mouth, her pen and notepad falling to the floor. Her face was one of true fear.

“Shut up if you want to live! We don't say that word here.” She whispered frightenedly. She kept looking around her and she gently let her hand go. She grabbed her stuff and cleared her throat.

“Once again what would you like to order?” Angela anxiously spoke.

“Cheeseburger,” Genji said, slightly disappointed.

“Would you like any sides with that?” She asked.

“Yeah, bac-”

“Don't say the b word!” She pleaded.

“Okay, fries.” He sighed.

Angela looked at me. “And for you?”

Nothing looked great or smelt great time to go for the safest option.

“Fries. Just fries nothing else please.” It almost came out as a plea.

“Okie dokie.” She walked away to give our orders to the “chef”. Genji was watching her walk away all the while.

“Enjoying the view brother?” I crudely asked.

I sat that listening to the terriblAmericanan music and then everything went downhill as I could smell the rat coming closer.

“One milkshake,” he sat it down in front of my brother in a less than clean glass. “And a  _ bottled water _ for the arse wipe.” He slammed it down on the table, some water flying out of the bottle and onto the already dirty table. He walked away and sat back on the counter.  _ Australian _ . I carefully drink my water, my first taste was to check for poison after I knew it was clear I carried on. 

I checked my phone for messages still nothing, I sighed to myself.

I hear Jamison scream and I had to stop myself from covering my ears.

“Roadie! The Cowboy is here!” He ran over to this tall man, Scrappy bearded, Messy hair that so happen to be chestnut coloured, A plaid shirt terrible buttoned up just by all that along you can tell he's a regular. His deep brown eyes scan the room it looks like he's looking for something or someone.

“Mate! Let's grab you a seat! Right at the counter! Kept it warm jus’ fer ya! The regular, right mate?” Jamison shouted over the crowd of people. The man nodded and laughed, embracing the horrid waiter.

“I’m just here fer a drink Jam,ie” he said with the richest southern accent,

“Oh look who's the one drooling now brothe r”he chirped I kick him once again under the table he better get a mark for this.

Angela came over with the food and walked away.

I honestly just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. We ate the food and paid the cheque. I was thankful they let us pay in cash. Genji decided to write his phone number on the receipt before he gave it to Angela. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Desperate much?” I asked.

“Like you're one to talk. I bet your  _ boyfriend  _ isn't even real. Just a program in your phone.” Genji snapped. Somebody is sober.

“Whatever.” I said as we got up out of the booth. We headed for the door. As we opened it, I hear Jamison yell at me.

“I spit in your drink, mate!” He proudly claimed. I froze and felt sick to my stomach. I gagged.

Genji let out a laugh. “Get rekt brother!” 

We got in the cab that Genji luckily called before we paid.

Guess who it was? The same man as last time, He pulled at his hair and let us in.

The ride back was nothing special, we head home and I change into my sleep wear.

**Judge.ment Message at 6:50 pm**

Right thanks for the awful experience, I’m heading to bed because of this Jet lag see you in 12 hours.


	3. I am social!

I wake up unwantedly to be faced with my brother hitting me with a pillow

“The fuck?” I hissed.

“Look!” Genji shoves the bright light in my face which cleared up to be his phone to appear to be Twitter.

“What am I meant to be looking at?” I  grumbled.

“Okay, so I already followed everyone at our college and turns out there's a party tonight for a “meet up” party we have to go. You have to be social!”

“I am social”

“Talking to a guy you play games with is not being social.”

He had a point. It doesn't seem like a bad idea, but school is tomorrow and I really don't want to deal with a hangover Genji.

“Fine but if I don’t want to stay  _ we’re _ going home.” 

“That’s fair.” he grunted.

I have to plan my outfit, pack again for fuck sakes this is hard, eat breakfast wait what time is it? I check my phone. Oh, it's only 1 pm, Wait! It’s 1 pm! Shit.

I push Genji out of the way and kick him out of the room. I have to do my whole morning routine now.

I brushed my teeth and ate some food. I sat on my bed after that was done and did my morning meditation. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I sat there for what seemed like hours but was really only about an hour.

My phone dinged and saw I got a message.

**Lazyhazy Message at 2:30 pm**

You excited, tomorrow is the big day!

 

**Judge.ment Message at 2:30 pm**

I guess I'm not really sure, I guess I’m worried.

 

**Lazyhazy Message at 2:30 pm**

Oh please don't be worried I’m here for you If you ever me.

I hold my phone tight to my chest and I will not deny that I’m flustered.

I hide my face and I text back.

**Judge.ment Message at 2:30 pm**

Stop being ridiculous.

 

Genji bounced into my room hours later, dressed and ready for the party. His hair was slicked back, a crop top with a terrible design, some tight jeans and on his face was bright pink eyeliner.

“Hanzo! Are you ready to party?” He asked excitedly.

“Not really but whatever. I told dad I'd watch out for you.”

“Awww you do care!” Genji gushed and tried to hug me, I pushed him away.

“Please don’t, Now shoo I didn't know we were leaving soon” I kick him out again.

I scan through my button up shirts. Until my eyes laid upon my _ favourite _ blue shirt. I put my hair up In a high ponytail. I put on some nice Jeans and formal shoes.

I open my door and show Genji.

“How do I look?” I asked.

“Terrible. Let's go!” Genji stated.

We got to the party “fashionably late” according to Genji. We walked up to the door and it was swung open.

Oh no.

“Genji! Mate! So glad ya could come!” Jamison threw his arm over Genji’s shoulder. “Thanks fer your number by the way! Helps me keep in touch with my  _ favorite _ customers.” Jamison winked at my brother. The rat saw me and scowled. “Whydya bring him?”

“Uh…” Genji glanced at me and then back at Jamison. “He's my brother.”

Jamison’s face paled. “Aw shit mate! I thought he was your lover!” my face is utterly disgusted right now he might as well just shit on my grave and Genji had the exact same reaction.

“Oh fuck no I wouldn't date him even if he wasn’t my brother,” Genji stated.

I already want to go home.

“Well, enough of standing out here! Let's get into the party!” Jamison grabbed Genji’s wrist and pulled him into the house. I followed behind slowly, already uncomfortable. We haven't been here five minutes and I already lost Genji.

I grab a bottle of alcohol and stand around awkwardly.

“Yo everyone!” The DJ shouted into his microphone. “There's a game of seven minutes in Heaven!” Oh, this should be entertaining.

I turn to my left to see my half drunken brother walking up to me.

“Brother we have to play.” he commanded.

“I swear to God Genji, fine but I’m only doing this for you,” I said in annoyed tone.

Genji excitedly grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the sofa.

“Okay right everyone Put an item the relates to you in this,” he held up a bowl. “, I would like to remind you people may or may not go twice.” I under my hair which was tied up with my ribbon and placed the ribbon in the bowl.

I will admit to you I’m a bit tipsy but nothing for what Genji is that god damn light weight.

“Let’s see who goes First..” the Dj moves his hand in the Bowl and pulls out.

Oh no.

“ a Ribbon who does this belong to.” I shyly put up my hand.

“Ah the other Shimada, you get to put your hand in and pick now.” I put my hand in the bowl and pick up some eyeliner.

“Oh god,” Genji said and placed his hand up. I got paired with my brother you better be kidding me.

“well .. umm Just go in the closet we will see you in 7 minutes.” the dj said and pushed me and genji in the closet. 

“How much have you drunk tonight?” I boldly asked

“ I don't know seven?”

“Smoked?”

“Not yet.”

“Why eyeliner?”

“Uhm it suits me.”

“You said that about your hair,” there was a long pause a couple minutes passed.

“ fuck you too,” Genji claimed.

Then we saw the door open Genji looked pissed in both ways and I just wanted to go back to my spot.

We sat down and a few others went into the closet. The Rat went into the closest with a girl named Mei. When they got out, he had a bloody nose and two black eyes. She had a scowl on her face and blood on her knuckles. Angela was at the party and joined us with a friend of hers, Fareeha. From what I was told, Angela is pre-med and Fareeha is an engineering major. They ended up going into the closet together, much to Genji’s dismay. 

Next up was Genji again, but this time it was with the sweet guy Tekhartha I have gotten to known, I felt bad for him someone must have cursed him, the poor thing. When they got out, Genji’s face was bright red and he walked right past me. He went to get some alcohol I'm assuming. Genji was blushing… he never blushes.

I look at Tekhartha. “What did you do?”

“I merely kissed his cheek.” the pure bean smiled at me.

The DJ and a small girl go into the closet. Seven minutes later they come out smiling, and giggly.

“We held hands!” Everyone clapped for them.

This really excited girl and her partner Emily very sweet girl not as pure were up next and God that was longer than seven minutes let me tell you that. After that, They both left for “unfinished” business. Next up it was uh-oh. Please god no not me again Why me? The Dj looks up and smiles.

“The grumpy Shimada again, Okay let's see who you are with” the Dj starts to slur his words. He pulls out a bright red bandana “Jesse you’re up” This man looks familiar, I can’t think of it though. He pulls me into the closet.

“Ya know, I usually go for whole milk, but two percent is jus’ fine. Do ya want me to give ya the other ninety-eight percent?” he asked with a sly grin.

I started to laugh, “that was terrible.” I stated.

“Okay, so ya don’t like pick up lines then.”

“Obviously, got anything else cowman.” the nickname cowman came out as he looked like a character of those terrible western movies.

He then leans closer to me, places his arm against the wall right by my ear.

“Ya come here often doll?” he seductively whispered, my face started to get red probably the alcohol. He moved in closer his nose barely touched my nose, Then his dry but somehow soft lips gently touch mine. I close eyes and slight enjoyed it. Then the door slammed open.

“Times up!” The DJ loudly claimed and I pushed the man off me, he fell to the floor as I came out.

I head to the living room and pull Genji up “we’re going home.” I commanded.

“Fine fine.” Genji slurred.

I grabbed his hand and I rush towards to the exit then I bumped into someone familiar. I normally would be fine with it all until I felt liquid all over my favourite top. The man who just a couple minutes ago I kissed in the closet split his stupid drink all down me, How dare he who does he think he is? He thinks he can kiss me then ruin my favourite top. My anger is starting to raise I raise my hand and back hand slap him across the face, The room went quiet for a second.

“Idiot.” I spat.

I pull Genji out of the door before the rat came to say bye or before I got another drink spilled down me.

We walk home in the dark street where the moon was the only light source and Genji’s glowsticks.

Genji kept whining that he was Hungry, that he’s slip and the list goes on and on.

We head into the hotel and after him whining over the fact I’m a bad brother for not staying at the party blah blah. He passes out on the couch, about time honestly. Its one in the morning, Dammit Genji. I pour myself some herbal tea as I leave it on the side to cool down for a bit, I Change into my sleepwear I go to take my ribbon out of my hair then I noticed. I left it at the party ah screw it I much more. I drink my tea and finish reading my book until I fall asleep.

I wake up to my 5 am Alarm, I get out of bed and turn the shower, I look over to see Genji still fast asleep on the couch Poor thing, that's what you get.

I had a cold shower to wake myself up, get dressed and I look over to Genji I started at him for awhile until I slapped him.

“Get up.” I scowled, He gave me a half awakened look, he looks so lost right now.

“What?” He questioned.

“Genji it’s six in the morning we got to leave.” 

“Oh fuck. Shit really Get my bags I’ll wash my face.”

I sigh walking into to Genji's room grabbing his suitcases, I go into my room and grab my suitcases. I wait in the living room for him and he comes out Looking decent at least he did manage to swap his top thank God.

We call a cab as we aren’t walking with five suitcases.  Then we look to find the same cab driver is he the only that works? I check my phone for messages.

**Lazyhazy message at 6:30am-** My hangover is so bad right now I really shouldn't of gone drinking last night.

 

**Judge.ment message at 6:30am-** god you are so much like my brother 

It makes me laugh that at times they are so alike it's unreal.

The cab drivers drops us off right outside the college the first I wanted to do was get to my room. We meet the, is that the dj there holding somewhat of a clipboard everyone is around him okay I should check this out.

“Lena oxton room 327 girls dorm.” he says handing The excited girl from last night her keys. Then he sees me

“Ah the shimada bros! You left this at the party Hanzo!,” he handed me my ribbon “Okay Genji room 421 boys dorm and Hanzo 422 same dorm.” He said excitedly while handing me and Genji our keys.

Genji decided to stay down there for awhile, I just wanted to pack as fast as I could honestly.

I unlocked the door to my room to see my room mate unpacked and has his laptop on his bed.

“Hello, I’m not going to bother to introduce myself to you I’m leaving in a day I got accepted into a better college.” The man said gently. What a dick.

“Oh that's alright.” I whispered. I placed my stuff on my side of the room, had a few plants and set up my laptop. I decided to ask my tutor today what assignments there are so I can get them over and done with. My side of the room looks great, everything is perfect and the way I liked it.

I looked at my class schedule of course I have four classes today and one is starting soon I don't even get time to relax. I grab my note books, all my books for the class and put them in one folder, Grab my lucky pen and walk to class.

Yes I know I’m leaving early but who knows I might get lost, I pass all of the lectures until I came upon my room. I take my seat near the front and set everything up ready. There were only four others in the room with me, try hards.

**Judge.ment message at 6:55 am-** My first class is so early send help.

 

**LazyHazy message at 6:56 am-** join the club, I’m walking to mine now. I just want to sleep whyyyyy!

I let out a small snicker.

**LazyHazy message at 6:59 am-** I regret everything right now It’s a bad idea to go to a party the night before college.

 

**Judge.ment message at 7:00 am-** This is what I tried to tell my brother yesterday but no no we had to go.

The lecturer heads into the classroom and i switch my phone off I watch everyone take their seats I saved a seat to the left of me for Genji running late on the first day. Then someone sits by I turn to greet them and then I recognise the man right in front of me.

Jesse.

The guy who used shit pick up lines, kissed me and then spilt drink all over me.

The world has once again cursed me.


	4. JACK FUCKING MORRISON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is a great dad don't tell me other wise.

“Hey there.” He said friendly ignoring our history from last night. I grunt and turn away. Bastard Who does he think he is With his stupid clothes, cowman.

“Oh come on don't be like that.” he gently spoke.

“Do you ever shut up?” I snap at him it’s been an hour of college and I already hate someone great.

Genji finally entered the class Only twenty minutes late no deal for him, He sits next to me holding his coffee like his life depends on it. 

I Kept taking notes, recorded what the lecture was saying and ignored the stupid man next to me.

“Can you at least tell me why you hate me?” He spoke in an annoyed tone.

“Oh my god you don’t remember do you?” Genji chuckled.

“Genji shut up.” He was so quiet I've never seen him so quiet. I want this class to be over. 

As soon as it was over I asked the lecturer for all assignments along with their dates. I decided to go to my next class, but unfortunately, Jesse was following me. He wouldn't stop rambling about stupid things.“Have ya ever listened to Billy Ray Cyrus? He's great! I'm not a fan of his a newer work, but his older stuff is the best! I have every album!”

“I do not know who this “Billy” is, but I do not care.” I snapped at him. His footsteps stopped somewhere behind me. I heard rushed footsteps and Genji ran up next to me.

“Oh, brother that was cold.” He told me.

“Just Go smoke something will you?” I hissed at him and I storm off.

I went towards to Library and went to find books that would help with my assignments then I felt someone watch me.

I gently looked around till I made eye contact with  _ him,   _ I drop all my books and grab the cowman, pull him outside the library.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” I spat out.

“I wanna know what I did?” he questioned.

“You know exactly what you did” the words came out like a hiss.

“No I don’t” He claimed

“Ask my stupid brother I’m busy.” With that, I pushed him away and went to claim my books.

 

-

I get pushed onto the floor right outside of the library door, watch the man who was the course of the so-called “crime” walk away like someone out of those action movies. I followed his advice I wanted- no I needed to know. I picked myself up, fuck my ass hurts he’s got a hell of a push. I walk up to Genji’s room and knocked quite loud this was very important. The green haired man opened the door.

“What is it?” His tone was harsh.

“Why does your brother hate me?” I asked in a mumbled tone.

“Sit the fuck down, it’s story time.” He pulled me into the room and sits me down on the bed.

“Right do you remember anything from that party?” He asked.

Trying to remember it I only remember Jamison trying to crowd surf and boy that was not a pretty sight, then Lucio said something about a game but that's it. With all that information I managed to come out with

“Eh.. not much” I sighed.

“Oh my boy, so we played seven minutes in heaven and you got paired up with my brother, Sooo You used shit pick up lines on him, then kissed him and afterward when we were leaving you spilled your drink all down his favourite shirt.” he explained.

“So because I spilt a drink over his shirt he’s that mad at me?” I asked.

“It cost four thousand American dollars.” 

“Holy fucking shit.”  He has to be joking, that's more than my closet! 

“I know right, who spends four thousand on a shirt.”

I sat there letting this all sink in.

“How do i make it up to him?” I asked almost like a beg.

“You can’t he’s a stubborn shit, Listen get him something plant related he’s a whore for plants.” That's it that's my goal by the end of the day I will get Hanzo Shimada a Plant! It’s not bad I only have three more classes I’ll get it at lunch before my last class then give it then! He won’t know what hit him, Hanzo Shimada will like me.

**Judge.ment message at 9:40 am -** I’m having a really bad day this guy keeps harassing me. Is there any chance we can play some games tonight to cheer me up.

I smile he always texts at the right time when I don't know how to feel, But I feel bad he's having a bad day.

**Lazyhazy message at 9:40 am-** I’m sorry sweetie, anything for you just say it and I’ll make it happen.

“Oh god not you too” Genji muttered 

“What?” I questioned

“Shush it doesn't matter”

Okay Genji Mysterious like always. I decided to walk to Genji to class which was him talking about shit that goes on, how his life is and the fact I should smoke sometime with him. 

When we get to class I take my seat by Genji and Hanzo death glares me for it, I try making small talk with him, cracking out some jokes but nothing. Nothing was good enough for Hanzo Shimada. Was it me? Or just the fact he is stubborn as shit. Both are reasonable answers. I pull out my phone and research nearest florists “Orisa’s Floral Shop” is the first result. Well it’s settled then I’ll go after class. I can’t just give him that though, fuck, what else.

“Genji what’s his size?” I whispered.

“I don’t know his dick size Jesse.” He stated.

“Wait a second! No, no, no! Not that God, no- I mean later but god no. I need to know his shirt size”

“Ohhhh, that makes more sense honestly, Small.” Right that’s sorted okay so I’ll get him a nice shirt as he is a fancy man.  Right what’s next, food? No he will think I’m feeding him his friendship. A bear! Something cheesy would work, Hanzo will be my friend if he likes it or not!

If anyone was to stare at me they would see my shit eating grin right now.

“Jesse McCree! Are you even paying attention?” the professor yelled.

Just my luck. 

“Yeah, yeah we were talkin’ about dick sizes” I boldly claimed.

“No. No we weren’t. We are talking about v.a.t not that you even know what this is.” the professor grinned.

“Value added tax, sir.” I explained. You could see the colour from his face drain in embarrassment of trying to prove me wrong, well good luck with that.

**Edgelord666 message at 10:24 am-** When are you coming home Jesse? Are you with those druggies again? Jesse Elizabeth McCree I swear to god If you are doing some hard cord shit i’m going to kill you. Don’t think I will. You also need to pick up rash medication while you are out doing God knows what. Are you dead? I swear to god I will piss on your grave if you are dead. Don't think i won't.  Also Sombra is gone too. Where are you guys? Are you running away from me? I swear to god I will get both your asses in Jail asp. Also another thing while I’m texting your dead ass, Fucking white flatbread piece of shit from across the road has all of  _ his _ kids at home. Where are you huh? You are making me look like a shit dad you know? He’s also having a bbq. We are going to have a better bbq, watch us. Yeah that’s right.

I look at my phone so confused what why is he messaging me now?

**LazyHazy message at 10:24am-** Dad what the fuck?

I waited for awhile for a response.

**Edgelord666 message at 10:30am-** There's your dead ass, you will come home right now and when you do I will- well you have to help me with the bbq. This is important Elizabeth. Also you didn't take the dog out to piss, now guess who has to clean it up? Yeah me, thanks a fucking lot. Is this what I get for protecting you remember when that man called you ugly? Now he’s still in a coma.  BTW have you listened to the mix type I sent you yet? I sent you it three times Jesse.  You better know what song number 3 is called it’s about you after all, also Jack white flatbread shit invited us to the bbq, Now we gotta show up With fucking wine Jesse. WINE! Who the fuck drinks wine? No one. the only people that drink wine are single mothers do i look like a mother to you. No, I don’t look like a single mother with a lesbian daughter who keeps flirting with the med student. No I’m not that I’m a single father with a gay son, a gay daughter who hacks the government and now a french woman is in my house turns out she's Bi as well, But noooo what does flatbread get? A straight daughter why can't you be more like hana, huh jesse? Why don't you like tits? Why dick man. Like I like dick too  but don't follow father like son, please. 

 

**Lazyhazy Message at 10:30am-** dad you are scaring.

I close my phone and not even a Minute passes when I get another text. 

**Edgelord666 message at 10:30am-** The fuck does this morrison flat ass little shit think he is huh? Fucking dick sucker cunt bitch Wants me to bring food, now I gotta Make the best food ffs i hate him. OH and guess what he also has a pool NOW I CANT WEAR MY HOODIE, he’s getting me out of comfort zone little bitch, I’m gonna have a bbq in the winter then he has to not wear that stupid tank top that he always does, fucking little shit we all know your hair is dyed blonde everyone knows it. Also your kid is a lil shit who streams all day drinks mountain dew, eats food fucking shit daugher one hour of sleep and ugh. JACK FUCKING MORRISON.

I’m sleepy.

 

**LazyHazy message at 10:31am-** It’s okay I’ll cook the food, just take a nap.

 

**Edgelord666 message at 10:31am-** NAH YOU MUST BE REALLY INTRESTED ON WHAT I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT FLATBREAD, FUCKING GREMLIN SHIT DAUGHTER STRAIGHT A’S MY ASS. BBQ ARE COOL COLD ONE WITH THE BOIS OH YES FUCKING FUN, FUCK OFF YOU WHITE SHIT. WITH HIS BUNNY SLIPPERS , DYED ASS BLONDE HAIR, COFFEE IN HAND WITH NUMBER ONE DAD BITCH YOU  STOLE THAT OFF ME FUCKING HOE, COLOURFUL I AM HAPPPYYY ALLL THE TIME SHIT. PROBABLY HAS NEVER TOUCHED THE COLOUR BLACK DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHAT SHADOW IS. I FOUGHT IN THE ARMY PRAISE, BITCH SO DID I WE WERE ON THE SAME TEAM YOU SHIT, WE SHARED THE SAME TENT, I TOOK A BULLET YOU DIDNT WHERES MY FUCKING STATUE? HUH BUTTTT NO BECAUSE HE IS THE BOYSCOUT OF THE GROUP SEND THE COOKIES TO MY ASS, WHAT YOU SELLING FRESH BOY. I BET HE SUCKED THE BOSSES DICK YEAP THAT ITS HE SUCKED HIS FAT WRINKLY COCK MHMMMMMM LITTLE SHIT. HAVE YOU EVER SEEN HIM DO KARAOKE BARBIE GIRL IS HIS FUCKING NUMBER ONE SONG YOU KNOW? WHITE ASS BITCH FLATBREAD, BUNNY SLIIPERS STATUE MOTHER FUCKER.

 

I closed my phone I am not reading anymore of that goddamn text.

I listen to the professor ramble about nothing important blah blah. Class please end I need to get a tree. Genji already fell asleep and i can see Hanzo trying to wake him up from across the room it's very entertaining. After class finishes I dash out of the building and call.. Oh god. Five miss calls and 60 texts from Edgelord666.

I go to call my dad.

“He-” I was cut off immediately.

“Why the fuck didn’t you answer me Jesse Elizabeth McCree?! You have no life, so what else were you doing? You could see I needed comfort from my son, I’m getting old you know can’t do everything myself around here.”

“Pops listen I’m at campus can you pick me up and drive me somewhere?”

“Why should I?”

“Because you love me”

“Oh do i now? Why don’t you ask Jack to pick you up huh? Him with his blue sports car showing off, that’s a rental you know.”

“Please this is important you know.”

“Oh so now I’m not important, I get it. I’m not good enough for you anymore. Is it because I didn't make you pancakes on sunday? I swear to god if it is I well scream. I’m picking you up to fucking hit you, This will 

make you think of some “pancakes”.”

Erh that's one way of getting him to pick me up, I end the call straight after we say I love you’s you know the norm.

I sat there waiting for him and then I saw my loving fathers car

“get in the car cowboy.” He commanded

“Gee love you too” I over extracted.

I hop into the black sports car, you can probably guess why he got a sports car too.

“Guess what Jesse, this one isn't rental” he proudly claimed

“pops when can barely afford dinner let alone a fucking sports car”

“no language in my fucking car, right where am I taking you” I told him the location, the car ride was full of bickering and he kept telling I better come to the damn BBQ. Just your normal car ride I guess.

He drops me off, saying his farewells, threatening me to come to the BBQ when you can tell I do not want to come to the BBQ.

I look around for the shop in the photos a dark green shop, dark green.

I walk around trying to find it then I see this shop Invested with trees and flowers with a slight dark green behind it, bingo. 

I walk through the hollow door, a bell rings off as the door is opened widely.

“Welcome to Orisa’s flowers, as by guess I'm orisa” the lady with the crazy hair and a slick green dress, quite curvy to not, she had a nice soft voice and you can tell she was very kind.

“I’m looking for a tree, someone is mad at me I need a tree.” I say desperately 

“Normally people get flowers but I can help what type of tree?” She questioned.

“Um… a bonsai tree.” I told her.

“Yes but what type of bonsai tree?”

“Wait there’s types now?!”

“Yeah? Everyone knows that.”

“Well butter me up and call me biscuit”

“Uhm okay biscuit.. I’ll get you a basic oak one then.” she walks around the store diligently making sure not to touch anything. The store was covered in green paint, with different types of flowers and tree, It was a relaxed place with the only sound being her footsteps and my breathing.

“Ah here it is!” she excitedly claimed, she held up a small tree like it was a trophy wanting to be won.

I payed the lady and i bid her my farewells she was lovely. I walk to the clothe store next door called. “We’ll give you the fist” Okay odd name for a store but whatever, It was a quite fancy place I will admit but the man behind the counter gave me the death glare, he looked threatening I’m slightly scared. I walk to see a shirt that seems like Hanzo would wear, A blue button up that dyes down to white, It would suit him. I smile to myself and I pick it up in the smallest size. I walk towards the counter.

“Hello there.” He said with a kind voice from the man who looked like he can kick my ass, the man’s name “Akande Ogundimu” was on his name tag. I was too scared to say hi to him so I told him to have a good day after i bought the shirt and made a ran for it.

I looked at the store across the street “Ice, Ice, beary” what the fuck is that name.

I enter the place, which is covered in Teddy bears, I look for the perfect one then i see it.

“I’m beary sorry” Fucking perfect. I pick it up immediately  and rush to counter I need this plus time is running out. I pay and run out of the store I decided to call pops.

“Pick me up”

“Oh! I get it I’m your fucking slave now huh? I’m your dad. I get it though, you are growing up you don't need me anymore. Sombra will have to take care of me now, First Gerard now you. Whats with me elizabeth-”

“Just pick me up please.”

“Call an uber!”

“Please, I’ll look good for the bbq to show Jack we aren’t a messed up family with a gay cowboy.”

“Hmm.. sounds good. I’m already here.” I hear the car beep and turned around, that bastard.

-

I walk to class early like always, and guess who I see, The cowboy with his smile acting like everything's fine, I can see that he put a bunch of junk on my desk.

I sat down and have look at the note, “listen I’m really sorry, I can’t remember anything that happened i was really drunk so I’m begging for your forgiveness here. Plus gifts how can you say no to that bear? - from the cowboy right by you”

It was true the bear was cute, it's very thoughtful he went all this way to say sorry.

“I forgive you.” I mutter under my breath.

“Shit! Really? You won't regret this trust me.”

“Just shut up please, I already am.”

What mess am I in, I have a brother with green hair now a “pal” Who looks like a cowboy. This is my life now.


	5. Genji Mate!

“A BBQ?” I said with judgment.

Why a BBq? LIke i know what one is but why invite me? I still dislike him, a teddy bear doesn't make someone be like ‘Oh yes Jesse McCree take me now As I am a small weak japanese man; Please carry me in your very comfortable arms!’

No, that's not how the world work who does he think he is I still require a lot more than that so at the moment I dislike him.

“Yeah, my family is having a BBQ and I kinda don’t want to be alone.” He was trying to convince me well him and his charming Smile won’t do anything.

“Actually i think I’m bus-” I get cut off by no other than.

“Fuck yeah! We’ll be there right brother?” Said the little shit with green hair. I hate him right now and he knows I have to say ‘Yes’ because I’m awkward, I turn to face this little shit, his smirk was like no other he knew what he was doing.

“Mhm yes we will be there.” I said grunting through my teeth. I smiled a fake smile and then acted like I was patting Genji on the back when then I hit him as hard as I can. 

Genji laughed acting like he wasn’t in pain.

“Alrighty! Please show up and invite others” 

“Oh we will” Genji says with a smirk. I know who he’s gonna invite.

I am not looking foreword to this I would rather do my assignments but no no no mr. carrot was like ‘Oi I need to get laid and I love parties we’re going.’ Bastard. 

Now I have to spend hours getting ready, be behind my schedule, Take more notes Oh god the notes!

Notes! Oh my I need to take notes stop talking and focus me, Okay now i'm talking to myself.

**Lazyhazy message at 2:30pm-** you ignoring me dear? 

I felt my face get flustered probably a fever.

**Judge.ment message at 2:30pm-** I’m not ignoring you i just so happen to be very busy. Side note don’t call me dear.

 

**Lazyhazy message at 2:30pm-** But deaaarrrrr.

 

**Judge.ment message at 2:30pm-**  I swear to god noon. I’m leaving bye.

I closed my phone and took notes for the class, last one of the day.

“Psssttttttt” I ignore whoever dares to speak to me.

“Pstt!” the person said again.

“What!” I hissed and turn to the noise. Of course it’s the cowman.

“Gee calm down, I was just asking do you know what’s on the test I know he just told us but he sounds lame so I can't focus.” I rip out a paper and write down the everything what the professor said what was going to be on the test.

“Here.”

“Oh thanks, Yeah another thing come around five in the afternoon.” He hands me a note with the address. I gave him a petty smile to show I kinda care.

I go back to listening to the lecture. 

The class ends and Genji drags me to his dorm. 

“We are going to doll you up.” Genji excitedly then he turns to his room mate who so happens to be the dj. “Lucio I need your help.” Genji says.

And “Lucio” Takes his headphones off.

“What did you say? Sorry I couldn’t i got my new mixtape on”

“Help me make my brother look like a slut.” 

“Let me guess the BBq?” He questioned

“Yeap sadly.”I reluctantly said.

“Okay right you do his makeup I need to find an outfit that’s not neon.”

The dj came close to my face and used this sharp thing near my eye which Genji calls “Eyeliner”. This man “dolls” me up and I look in the mirror.

“I look like a whore!”I yelled

“Yeah that's the point.”  Genji laughs along with lucio.

Genji throughs me a blue crop top with leggings.

“Put it on.”

“No! I’ll look like I want sexual intercourse!”

“That’s also the point.”

I put on this horrible outfit just for brothers pleasure.

“Oh gosh I look horrible!”

“Nah man you look hot” lucio says who  is laying on the bed 

This crop top was a light blue with a terrible design, The leggings make my ass look big but it's flat everyone knows it.

“Why this?”

“Because the cowman likes you duh.”

“The fuck.” I turn to Genji with a disgust look.  “No he doesnt”

“Hanzo he got you a Teddy bear if that doesn’t say ‘I want to bang you over the desk’ I don’t what does” what came out of my brother’s mouth was disgusting and horrible but whatever I’m only doing this for Genji and not McCree.

“Fine now you too get ready we don’t  got all day.” 

Genji and lucio doing each other's make up while they have the girl “hana” On the phone giving her opinion and chatting. 

I just sit there when I get a text.

**Lazyhazy message at 4:47pm-** Save me! My dad is making me look nice for our neighbour’s shitty bbq!

 

**Judge.ment message at 4:47pm-** at least you don’t have a brother thats making you look like a slut. 

I laugh at my own text.

“Ooohh you talking to your boyfriend.” Genji teased once again.

“For the last time we aren't dating!”

**Lazyhazy message at 4:47pm-** But you aren’t going to a BBq consider yourself lucky.

 

**Judge.ment message at 4:48pm-** I am actually so I understand your pain this person in my class invited me its around 5Pm 

 

**Lazyhazy message at 4:50pm-** oh same lol imagine if we were going to the same bbq, I would be a lucky man ;)

 

I closed my phone and look at the men still getting ready.

“What are you guys doing we have to leave soon.” I annoyedly spoke

“Uhm we are nearly done gee old man.” Genji laughed.

He says as he paints lucio’s nails a bright green , while only in his underwear. He is nowhere near ready.

Half an hour passes and the divas are ready we get into a taxi, with you guessed it the same god damn guy. After he seemed more annoyed than us. I see genji text someone under the name. “Hot chick from the diner <3” I’m guessing he’s asking her to come.

We finally get to the place a sweet light blue house, with a white picket face around it and gnomes, basic. However the house opposite was the complete opposite.

We knock on the door and to be introduced with Hana. 

“About time you showed up It’s twenty minutes past five really? I had plans for us.” She said hugging lucio.

“Aweh I’m sorry. I won’t do it next time I promise.” They link pinky fingers. Disgusting. 

They walk inside together giggling and talking photos on the way.  Me and genji follow behind. 

Then genji gets rushed into a hug by no other than the cowman. He shortly puts his arm around me and plus me close i just push away in disgust.

“Ya’ll guys look good.”

“Yeah i know.” Genji cockly spoke.  I think i look like a whore off a street but i guess to americans that's “good” 

“I’ll get you guys both a drink hold on.”  We hang around and then genji repeatedly slaps my arm to get my attention.

“What is it!” I hiss. 

“Look she’s here” I see Angela with the girl from the last party they look.. Close. A little too close.

“Boy, i invited her I’m so happy! how do i look?!”

“Like a whore.”

“Perfect.” He fixes his hair and starts to walk over until someone shouted.

“Genji mate! Thanks fer the invite!” I heard the Rat shout. He walked over with the ‘chef’ from the diner.

Genji’s face went so pale he looked like he has seen a ghost.

“Hope it's okay I brought Roadie! He loves BBQs! We brought shrimp to fry on the barbie!” the rat shouted a little too loud. Almost everyone was staring at him. Or the ‘chef’. Honestly, if I hadn't seen ‘Roadie’ before, I would have stared too.

Jamison kept talking so loud I wanted to kill him, he kept talking about how Genji should come to the diner more, that he should come over the “trailer” and that they should have a movie date. This was all saved when the most innocent, sweet and lovelist person came to save Genji, Tekhartha.

“Hello, I don’t think we have ever meet come over here so we can chat.” Tekhartha who prefers to be called Zen, drags him away to the other side of the BBQ.

I stand waiting for Jesse, Then he walks over with three beer bottles.

“Oh where did the Green man go?” he questioned.

“He left unfortunately.”

“Sooo ya come here often.” He says with wink and leans closer to me.

“No…” I said  just taking a sip of my beer he got, such a disgusting taste of drink. “This is my first time being here.”

It took the american a while to speak again.

“So what kind of liquor do you like?” He asked with a smile.

“Hard, It's better to have strong liquor than petty cider.” I said to him

“Liquor is not the only hard thing around here.” He says with a smirk.

My face probably looked like a Stop sign, idiot.

Before I could say anything back someone step in between us.

“Elizabeth! Guess what! I got two hundred dollar wine bottle. yeap jack brought a cheap thirty dollar wine. hah look at him! I’m better than him, see look! who's the better dad. ha, take that flatbread. Little shit with his smirk ‘oh I brought different meats wow look at me I can cook’. We all know it's from a store and not a butchers.”

The man rambles on and on about how he's better than “Jack”. 

“Uhm... Hanzo this is my dad, Gabe.”

“Nice to meet yo-”

“Oh so you are Jesse’s boyfriend. finally nice to meet you. Aweh he went out of his way yesterday to go to three different shops for you. I was there! It was cute I think he spent over three hundred on you no one has done that for me. You guys are so cute. So how long have you been dating?” He says excitedly.

“Oh uhm I- six months, we have been keeping a secret for awhile he never told me he told you” In a state of panic I told his father that we were dating dammit with also that I wrapped myself around him to look more like a “couple”. God i hate myself right now.

“Welp I’ll leave you lovebirds at it I have to brag now that my son Is in a committed relationship see ya” with that he rushes off.

I let go.

“Holy shit what was that sweetpea? if you liked me you coulda said so.”

“No you idiot.” I flusteredly spoke “I panicked. i wasn't ready.”

“Well now I gotta tell my dad fake dates, hanzo. you may have saved me but ruined my life at the same time.”

“Join the club.” 

“So why don't you come on over, sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that comes up.” he whispered in my ear.

I automatically pushed him away. “Get to know me first.” I hissed.

“okay, okay I get it. Right. you hungry?”

I nod

“Coolio, let's get something to eat.” 

We walk over to the bbq and Jesse starts to pack two plates filled with food and sits down. I look around, trying to find a seat close by but none.

“Oh no. what a shame.” I see Jesse smirk as he spreads his legs.

“I guess you’ll just have to sit here.” he pats his lap. That smart bastard.

I think twice but my legs are starting to hurt for fuck sakes i hate him.

I sit on his lap but no too close to his torso I ain't giving him pleasure. I more of sat on his knee than his lap until he made he knee unbalanced and i nearly fell, in another act of panic I snuggle closer to him and he wraps his arm around me.

“Comfy sweetpea?” he flited.

“If you don’t shut up I’ll kill you,”

“Kinky.”

I finished eating the food and I’m pretty sure I’m kinda tipsy again.

Genji comes up.

“Smile brother.” he takes a photo of us  and I just want to kill him right now but I have a bear arm around my waist and i think it's impossible to move.

I feel Jesse closer to me and then I hear sudden bang my first instinct is to turn my head towards the sound and with that. 

My lips landed on something similar soft lips once again I was kissing The flirty idiot. 

I push him away.

“What the hell?!?” I yell at him.

“Uhm you kissed me.”

I blush and just because I’m a mess i had to leave i can't i'm embarrassed, i need to go.

I grab genji who was trying to finish a conversation and we rush into a taxi.

On the way home i was an embarrassed crying mess. My hands were so shaky. I can no longer show my face. Genji was trying his best to comfort me and even stayed at my room until I Fell asleep. my roommate is no longer here, his side is clear. Genji plays my favourite movie and I pass out.


	6. Clint McEastwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst I'm sorry we all knew it was coming.

For some unholy reason I decided to stay at my dad’s house worst mistake yet.

I got up, showered, dressed and I went to eat breakfast, then i found.

“Decided to show your face for once in our family pops was worried sick about you where the hell you been he's been giving me all the attention i'm trying to the hack the government i don't not want to watch a Tim Burton movie for the sixth time dad.” my lovely sister who prefers to be called sombra claims.

“How many times do I have to tell y’all that I’m living in a dorm.”

“Hah told you” Gerard spoke he hardly shows his face at breakfast but he does when his favourite “wine” runs out.

“So fucked anyone yet?” sombra gave me a smirk as she took a bite of her pancake.

“Sombra!” 

“Whattt I’m just messing with you I know you are in love with the guy you play games with. Oh boy if you knew who he really was.” Sombra chuckled as she grabs her plate and walks to her room.

I sit a while eating my cereal than.

“Ah Elizabeth you staying with us now, good I need someone to watch my movies with. It’s lonely you know, But did you see what happened at the bbq last night?” He asked in more of an excited tone then usually. 

“No”

“Oh boy, let me tell you, you must be so excited. SO Jack was all like ‘Oh This BBq cost over a thousand yeah I know.’ Than I was like ‘Oh really I saw that in the store yesterday for one hundred.’ His face went so pale Jesse. I did it I beat Jack for once, now if i keep this up I get to be in charge of neighbourhood meetings!” He so excitedly.

You know he’s not the worse dad at times he really does care for us, well and embarrassing us that's a good example. I mean seriously in front of my crush I have to apologise to him now great and I’m getting a new room mate already I just want to mess around why does that have to be so damn hard.

I finish breakfast and hear pops ramble on about how sombra is the highest in her class, that Gerard is doing way better than me and how even the french lady staying with us is doing better. i get it I’m a failure don't gotta rub in my face.

“Right im off see ya”

“No! I mean uhm sure son don’t forget to visit ahah” He said in a broken tone, I kinda felt bad for him but mainly sombra holy shit.

I close the door as i say goodbye to everyone. 

“Ay Jesse come over here” I see hana waving from across the street. 

I walk over with a smile.

“So how did you find the BBq last night?” I asked.

“Stressful. Dad couldn’t stop texting me seriously look.”

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** Hana help

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** emoshit from accross the road is here.

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** He brought wine lol

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** no one drinks wine.

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** apart from Ana

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** Ana drink wines.

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** Hana he’s one uping me shit.

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 4:59pm-** sorry for my language.

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:46pm-** HE NOTICED THE BBQ HANA 

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:46pm-** Stop holding hands with whats his name

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:46pm-** frog- LUCIO THATS IT!

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:48pm-** stop looking at me weird 

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:48pm-** lil monster he’s being mean to me

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:49pm-** DONT JUST SIT THERE DO SOMETHING

**Iwasinthearmy Message at 5:50pm-** Hana please.

She closes her phone.

“You think you have it bad?”I Jokingly questioned.

I showed her all the texts from pops.

“Yikes they really hate each other. I shit it…, Wait before we carry on walking I need to post a morning photo on my blog so if you could ya know take a photo of me.” She says handing me her phone.

She poses and I take the photo.

“This is my life Jesse don't question it.” We carry on walking talking about hobbies, she mainly talked about her stream last night and how she beat her kill streak on this game called “Upwatch”, Sounds silly there's this cowboy  Clint McEastwood, he's my personal favourite and Hana is this one called Small Korean and  DJ Frogger. I play this game with my online pal Judge.ment speaking of which...

**LazyHazy message at 6:49am -** we really need to start training for comp you know

I Waited for a response.. None he’s not ok

**LazyHazy message at 6:49am-** hey are you doing alright, I’m here if you need to talk. I’m not just a giant flirt.

No Response. Does everyone just hate me today? Right calm down Jesse it’s fine, we’re fine.

I keep lying to myself like this it won't be healthy, fuck I need a smoke.

I pull out my cigarette packet.

“Gee didn't take you for a smoker.” Hana laughed.

“I like the taste.” I lied, I liked it because it makes me feel.. Calm. I guess I don't know.

I light the cigarette and just walk n’ smoke.

This day ain’t gonna be good I feel it.

We end up at the college and find my new room.

I knock on the door politely.

The door opens wide and i Look down to see. Uh no.

My face immediately gets smacked.

“How dare you! Do you understand how you made me feel yesterday, for your information pda makes me very uncomfortable and anxious. Two, I’m not a bottom, smart ass. Three, then you have the nerve to show up at my door probably with your lame excuse of apology, Well I don't want to hear it.” Hanzo shouted at me.

“Well I ain't too pleased be your roommate now, Shimada and no I didn’t come up here with a ‘lame excuse’ I’m here to unpack so if you don’t mind” I try to move past the smaller shimada then he pushed me back full force. 

“Get out.” he said in disgust. “I don’t want you here or anyone near me. you hurt people.” now that hit a nerve. flashbacks go back to the time I was horrible shit, I got thrown in jail, how my birth parents threw me out, the adoption, the teasing, everything. 

Why was i like this? A fucking monster who ruins lives and i have to keep getting in the way of everything. The first crystal tear broke and once the first happened the rest followed into an unbreakable waterfall. my whole world was crashing like an ocean. My hands shake violently, not from anger. no not this time it was from regret. 

“Ya know” I bearly choked out, “you hurt people too.” i slowly stood up and pushed past him. “Now if you don't mind, I need to fucking unpack.”I swore.

I start unpacking, then all of sudden

“Brother! You’ll never guess what!” he yelled then looked at me a crying mess and Hanzo who looks in shock.

“What the fuck happened?”he questioned closing the door. The room fell silent. 

“Oh this is worse than I thought gimme a second I need to make a phone call.” he dials up his phone.

“It happened, room 422. Mhm i know, I’ll lock the door until you knock.” Genji hangs up the phone.

“Nobody is leaving. Not until we sort this shit out.” ah fuck. Really genji? Now you are making things worse. I lay down on my bed in frustration.

We wait twenty minutes then we hear this odd knock and then a bird sound? Genji unlocks the door.

“I did the secret knock!” a young man proudly claims.

“ Tekhartha we really don’t need you everything is fine.” Hanzo shyly says.

“Then why is he crying and why do you look like you are about to do the same?” Genji sasses and highfives the man called Tekhartha.

“Listen brother he’s an asshole I don’t want him near me or you guys here.” Hanzo yelled.

“I sense angry within in you..” Tekhartha takes a deep breath. “Stop being little bitch.” the room fell quite no one expected him to well uhm say that I guess he’s more a guy that picks flowers and feeds the birds, not throw around slurs. 

“Brother what he’s trying to say is yesterday you were all over him not he's crying, you're crying and I’m gonna cry because I’m an emotional wreck but that's not the point. The point is you need to stop being horrible to everyone and give them a chance.” Genji says with a calm voice.

“He kissed me.” hanzo replied.

“He did what now?!” He turned and gave me the biggest death glare. “What the fuck did you do to him. I will kill you, you’re whole family and every friend of yours if you hurt him.” Genji spat at me like I was dirt of the ground.

“ _ He _ kissed  _ me _ first actually.” Genji now turns to hanzo.

“Brother I look like a fool now the fuck?” Genji says to him.

“It was a mistake!”

“Just admit you want to date him it’s obvious on the way you looked in his eyes.” Tekhartha chuckled. Now i'm flustered what is this embrass jesse day.

“I did no such thing, just-”

“Just what Hanzo?” Genji questioned.

Hanzo fell silent, admitting defeat.

“Listen Smaller shima- Hanzo I’m sorry that yesterday I was too ya know flirty. If ya just don’t want that from me It’s cool but i won't stop trying to win you over.”

“I Forgive you, however,” There's the catch what's with these shimadas and tricking people last night Genji tricked me into doing shots. 

“You have to get dinner tonight and take out the trash for four months.”

Fuck him.

“Deal.” now i'm the defeated.

“Welp, Zen, we did our job now lets run” Genji yelled as he opened the door and he rolled out of it. as for Tekhartha he did a peace sign and then walked out behind Genji to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

 

“I hate living with you already” Hanzo dismissed.

“Aweeh why, it is my charming looks?”

“No one has charming looks when they are a slob Jesse.” Hanzo chuckled to himself as for I. I put my hand over my heart.

“Ouch that hurt.”

“Just like your ego.” 

“Nice one midget.”

“Thanks cowman.”

“How the hell is that an insult.”

“You obviously haven't looked in the mirror before.”

 

**Judge.ment message at 7:21am-** Hey I don’t have much on tonight apart from deal with my roommate sooo do you want to play upwatch tonight?

After ignoring my texts, he always does make my day. I have the biggest cheesiest smile on my face.

**Lazyhazy message at 7:21am-** I would love to. 


End file.
